Photok
Photok was an Av-Matoran residing in Karda Nui. History |left]] Early Life Photok was created by the Great Beings 100,000 years ago. He was then sent to Karda Nui to prepare it for when Mata Nui took off. Despite attacks from Avohkah, the Av-Matoran, with help from the Toa Mata, were able to complete the task. During the Great Cataclysm, the village of the Av-Matoran fell below the Southern Continent, into Karda Nui. Karda Nui Photok was best friends with Radiak before Radiak became a Shadow Matoran. He was then hit with a Shadow blast from Antroz. He, Pohatu, Kopaka and Solek were all later bound by the Makuta in chains of shadows, hanging from the ceiling of Karda Nui. Lewa and Tanma then arrived and rescued them. After that battle, Lewa shot down Kirop for target practice, and then Kopaka captured the unconscious Matoran. The three Toa Nuva and Matoran set up a plan to trick Kirop into leading them to the Shadow Leech Hive. Once inside, Photok, Pohatu, Lewa, Tanma, and Ignika were exploring the hive, when the two Toa Nuva and Av-Matoran found that the Toa Ignika had been replaced by a massive worm creature. Unbeknown to the Toa and Matoran, it was actually an illusion made by Mutran. They therefore began attacking the Ignika. Angered, the mask began sucking the life out of the four heroes, Photok being first to notice. Pohatu then stopped the Ignika, and the Toa apologized for shooting at him. Seconds after, a power scream came from within the main part of the cave, causing the Toa to faint. When they woke up, the Toa and Matoran were separated, all held hostage by the Makuta. Pohatu then shared his Kakama Nuva mask power with the four Toa, and they rocketed out of the hive, shattering the Leech vats, rescuing the Matoran, and injuring Vamprah and Chirox too. Later, the group managed to sneak into the Makuta's main base while the Makuta were destroying the remaining village, and engaged them when they returned. During that fight, Pohatu and Photok activated their speed powers and began injuring Antroz, going in tight circles around him. Icarax flew to the spot and used his gravity powers to make the Toa - Matoran pair and Makuta fall. While Antroz fell, Antidermis leaking out, and blind, Pohatu tapped in Photok's memories and found a spot where there was a stalagmite in the swamp. Painfully, he and Photok slammed through it, then were released because Icarax's concentration was broken by the Toa Ignika sending Icarax back on the evolutionary level. Once the battle was over, and the three Makuta headed to the swamp, the Toa surrounded Mutran and questioned him about where the Makuta were going. He revealed they were going to the Swamp of Secrets, and the Toa and Matoran followed. Photok left with the other Av-Matoran to Metru Nui where the Toa would meet them after the completion of their mission in the core. He was also present during the ceremony for Matoro. Sometime later he evacuated the Matoran Universe and is currently living on Spherus Magna. Powers and Equipment As an Av-Matoran, Photok could create solid bolts of light, and move at the speed of light and share his knowledge of Karda Nui when combined with Pohatu. He also had a rocket booster attached to his back, and wielded dual Power Swords. Photok wore a Noble Kanohi Kakama, the Mask of Speed. Set Information *Photok's piece count is 14 *Photok's set number is 8946 *He can be attached to Pohatu or Onua, though the latter is considered non-canon. Trivia *Like other Av-Matoran, Photok's name is likely derived from a word related to light. The name Photok most likely came from the word photon, which is a light-emitting particle. Category:2008 Category:Karda Nui Category:Regular Sets Category:Kakama Wearers